dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Reimi Bawdekar
Reimi Bawdekar is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, League of Stars. Bio Reimi is a middle child of 6, neglected by her overworked parents who tried to make it in the big city, she sort of disappeared into the crowd that is her siblings. However, that isn't to say she is resentful of any of her family members and cherishes the bond she has with her siblings. She is especially close to her eldest brother, who took a fatherly role in the family, and is the one who encouraged her to start a hobby in pokemon training. Reimi spent a lot of time in dark spaces and always felt a kinship with dark and ghost pokemon. She understood their desire to be loved and have friends, even if that manifested in mischievous behaviour. She has a close bond with her Shuppet, which she nicknamed Casper. Reimi was sent in to shoo the Shuppet away from her shared closet with her siblings as it was haunting a doll of hers, but instead treated it with kindness and the two have been inseparable ever since. Ever since this event, Reimi has endeavoured to show that dark types, ghost types, and any pokemon that are misunderstood, are really just in need of a gentle hand and patience to achieve their true potential. Reimi wants to become a better trainer in order to maximise the potential of her pokemon and aims to take on the gym challenge in order to gain recognition from her peers and, hopefully, the world. Appearance Youthful, with russet coloured skin and thick, curly black hair arranged into two long ponytails. Generally wears monochrome clothing, with a long black jacket, striped dress, stockings and black boots. She doesn't wear make-up but she does have a moon earring on her right ear. Personality She is compassionate but a little naive. She presents as a bubbly person and genuinely loves pokemon of all kinds, though she finds it hard to forgive those who intentionally wrong her. Goals and Other Info * To become a better trainer. * To make her mark on the world. * Help people understand that all pokemon are deserving of a chance to shine. Badge Case * Barsal Chakra Badge - Grants the ''Mind Mold ''Ability when worn as an Accessory.. * Eydic Relic Badge - Grants the ''Overcoat ''Ability when worn as an Accessory. Ribbon Case * Eydic Grande Ribbon Level Progression Pokemon * Casper, the Shuppet * Scoops, the Sandygast * Confetti, the Inkay * Sabrina, the Misdreavus * Roman, the Vullaby Special Items * Fancy Clothes: A gift from Reimi's sister Mercedes to compete in Contests win with style. * Petrified Egg: An odd petrified found in some ruins explored with Gym Leader, Marcus. * Absol Fossil: A fossil found by Gilroy gifted to Reimi underground after the Sandygast battle. * Joltik Carving: A Joltik carving bought as a gift for one of Reimi's younger siblings. * Eydic Grande Ribbon: Reimi's first Contest Ribbon won in Eydi City. * Poffin Mixer - A split deal between Reimi and Danny to help with Contests they will be competing in.